The Adventures of the DoctorRose shippers
by montypython203
Summary: Our beloved Rose is gone ... so it's up to montypython203 and her gang to bring her back. Not your average fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Adventures of the Doctor/Rose shippers_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Our beloved Rose is gone, so it's up to montypython203 and her gang to bring her back._

_Disclaimer: Read the fic, then decide if I own Doctor Who._

_Author's Note: I've been working on this for a long time. For it to work, it's set not long after Doomsday aired._

**The Adventures of the Doctor/Rose shippers**_  
_

**Russell**

It had been another ordinary day for Russell. He was just about to go to bed, when his front door was knocked down and hundreds of people swarmed his house. Three ran up to him and tied him to a chair. As they settled down, Russell looked around at his captors. Some were dressed normally, but some were dressed differently. Some were wearing Doctor Who T-shirts, some were carrying toy sonic screwdrivers, and some were even dressed like various Doctors.

"Who are you?" he stammered. A girl with dyed blonde hair wearing a red jacket, a white T-shirt and black pants stood forward.

"I'm montypython203," she said. "And we are the Doctor/Rose shippers." Russell gulped.

"We are the ones who have taken every hug, every time holding hands, and every smile between the Doctor and Rose and have turned it into something more," montypython203 ("monty" from now on) continued. "So, when Doomsday came along we were devastated. I personally took an hour to stop crying."

"Well, I'm honoured that I could create that kind of emotion," said Russell.

"You shouldn't be," said monty. "We are here tonight with one intention." Monty looked around the room and nodded. Everyone opened their mouths.

"BRING. BACK. ROSE!" they shouted in unison.

"Oh, crap, it's a bit late for that," said Russell. "I mean, we've already started filming for the new series …"

"Start again," said Mikkifavo, one of the other shippers.

"But, Billie quit, and Freema's contract has already been signed," argued Russell.

"Just leave them to us," said kiss-her-theta. Russell's heart began to beat faster. He hadn't been expecting this when he took on the job.

"So," said monty. "Tonight you will be writing for us the reunion fic, sorry not fic … _script,_ we all desperately want."

"Now?" asked Russell in disbelief. "These things take time you know."

"Dude, most of us are writers too," said Hubert24601. "And we can write things in ten minutes if we want. So get busy!"

"And what if I refuse?" asked Russell. Monty reached into her pocket, and pulled out a sonic screwdriver. "What are you going to do with that?"

"It says on the instruction booklet that the UV light is not to be aimed at the eyes," said monty. "It would be terrible if that rule was somehow ... breached."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before he knew what was happening, Russell was in front of his computer, typing for his life. RagamuffinSundrop and kiss-her-theta were supervising him, while Mikkifavo was looking for merchandise and clairlune was searching for David Tennant's contact details. Some people had taken out laptops. Annie Coomes was updating her latest fic Hubert24601 was watching shippy Doctor/Rose clips on YouTube, and monty was posting replies on the Doctor Who Club of Australia Forum.

"Oi! Keep working Davies!" ordered kiss-her-theta.

"Oh, sorry, uh, what's your name?" said Russell as he continued typing.

"Kiss-her-theta," replied-kiss-her-theta.

"Ah," said Russell. "You do realise the complications behind this?"

"That's your fault," said RagamuffinSundrop. "We would have been completely happy with straight aliens and adventure. But you decided that wasn't enough, and now you've gotta deal with the consequences."

"Bloody hell," muttered Russell. "There, finished."

"He's finished!" yelled RagamuffinSundrop. Immediately everyone ran into the room and gathered around the computer. They began to read.

"It's adequate," commented Mikkifavo.

"I could have done better," insisted Hubert24601.

"Oo, this is a good bit," said clairlune, pointing to a section on the screen.

"Nice work," said monty. "And when can we expect this to be released?"

"I'll see what I can do," said Russell. "Can you please go now?"

"Very well," said monty. "But remember, we're watching you." Russell nodded.

"Oo, monty?" said Annie Coomes. "Can I, you know, now?"

"Oh, please do," said monty. Annie Coomes walked up to Russell, and gave a hard slap on the cheek.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "I know Doomsday hurt, but…"

"No, that was for Love & Monsters," said Annie Coomes. "Honestly, what a waste of an episode. Oh, and give this to Steven Moffat next time you see him." She then gave him a slap on the other cheek.

"That was for Girl in the Fireplace," she explained. "How could he abandon Rose for that bitch Reinette? He said in School Reunion that he wasn't going to leave her, then the very next episode he's off with some French tart! "

"After seeing them pash on the ad, I stopped kissing my David Tennant poster for a week," monty added.

"Uh, right," said Russell, a little confused. Quick as a flash, everyone left. Russell sighed and scrolled up the page on the computer, wondering how he was going to pull this off. There, in big bold letters, was the name of the document: ROSE'S RETURN.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Do you like? If you'd like to be involved, tell me. But remember, I can only fit so many people in. I've got ideas for chapters for Billie and Freema too. And, if I get enough reviews, maybe David too..._

_BTW my outfit is the one Rose wore in POTW. I am the proud owner of that same outfit :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter was mostly written by **Mikkifavo, **with some editing by me. It's more of an interlude, but I think it still deserves to be in here. I tried to include everyone, and I'm not sure what gender everyone is, so I hope I did okay._

"Do you really think he's going to do it?" Mikkifavo looked over at monty pleadingly. She wanted nothing less than a positive answer, but knew she wouldn't get it.

"He'll have to now, won't he? He knows we'll come back after him," replied monty.

"I'm thinking he'll have upped his security by now. We probably should have demanded a hard copy of the script," said Mikkifavo. There were murmurs of agreement, and some even made for the door before Annie Coomes spoke.

"Don't worry, I did," Annie Coomes consoled them all.

"Did you threaten to slap him again, then?" RagamuffinSundrop laughed.

"Even I'm scared of that slap. You could rival Jackie with that one," NLAOTIC Psychotic joked.

"What are we going to do with this if he doesn't come out and do it?" cheri1asked. "I can't survive on reunion fics forever."

"Well obviously there's more people out there like us," crazytellyaddict reasoned. "If we rally together, nothing can stop us."

"You know, maybe we were a bit hard on him," NLAOTIC Psychotic relented. "I'm sure there are going to be people out there who will like Martha, and even if he were to make this episode right now, it would really affect the airing of the new season. I, for one, cannot live for an extra day without seeing David Tennant on my screen in new episodes."

"Yeah, which will be months later for us Canadians," muttered go.suck.on.a.lemon.

"Maybe we should give Martha a chance for a short while – a couple of episodes at the most, and then it would be a better surprise for everyone when the reunion comes," horsefly suggested.

"You know, Mikki, you brought up a good point before when you were talking about increased security. By now, I think Davies would have gone and told everyone else about a psychotic group of Doctor/Rose shippers out to get them, and they would have increased their security too," said kiss-her-theta.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do before security gets out of control. We have to split up and all go to different people. Some of us should go to Billie, some to Freema, to the production people…" cheri1started.

"Bags going to David," Mikkifavo jumped in.

"Hey! David wasn't even an option!" galadriellacomplained. There was a brief silence before they continued. "I'm going with you, though."

"Me too," Annie Coomes agreed.

"And me," chimed in crazytellyaddict.

"Everyone can't go to David. I think that was the point of splitting up," go.suck.on.a.lemon told them all.

"Well I have to go, I'm the one who found his address!" exclaimed clairlune.

"But I'm the one who suggested we do this in the first place!" argued monty. An argument broke out between them, when suddenly a phone rang.

"Oo, that's me," said monty, picking up her hardly-ever-used mobile phone. She longed to have a Doctor Who theme ringtone for it but couldn't get her hands on one.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh, hi Dad. I'm with friends. Fulfilling my destiny … long story, tell you later. Oh, can you tell James to tape Neighbours for me? Thanks. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," she said. "Hubert, Mikki and NLAOTIC Psychotic, come with me. We're going to see Billie and show her just what she's done to us. Kiss-her-theta, clairlune, horsefly and go.suck.on.a.lemon, you can tell Freema what we think of her. RagamuffinSundrop, cheri1, Annie Coomes and galadriella, you need to cover the writers. Give them any criticism you want, and please give a bunch of flowers or something to Matt Jones."

"Yeah, he rocks at Doctor/Rose," said Hubert. "Giving them that kiss on the helmet? Genius."

"Oh, and if they need some help with the scripts, please feel free to submit any fics you want," added monty. "All the rest of you …" There was quite a large group still standing around, "… you can each tag along to whatever group you want. Then at the very end, we will meet up with Mr Hot, Hot, Hotitty Hot from Hot Town, Hotania."

"Okay, then can we see David?" asked horsefly. The others looked at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I've got most of Billie's chapter written, so I'll try to have it up ASAP. I won't be doing much else on the computer. I wanted to watch David Tennant's video diary on YouTube, but then my brother went and used 50 MB of our 600 MB limit on the second day of the cycle, so I've gotta wait a few days :( _


	3. Chapter 3

**Billie**

"Okay, see you then. Bye," said Billie, hanging up her mobile phone. She'd just been talking to her boyfriend. She was going to see him the next day, so she wanted to get a good night's sleep. Just then, her phone vibrated. She was receiving a message from Russell T Davies. 

_I'll read it tomorrow_, she thought, turning the phone off. But as she began to walk to her bedroom, she heard a noise in the lounge room. She cautiously walked towards it. The light wasn't on, so she couldn't see very well. She gasped as she saw movement. Was she being burgled? The figure turned towards her. He was wearing a jumper and leather jacket, one that reminded her of, no, it couldn't be …

"I think you need a Doctor," the person said. From behind Billie, a teenage girl began walking towards the person. They were leaning in to each other. Billie switched on a nearby lamp. She could now see that her whole living room was flooded with people.

"What the hell is going on?!" she asked. The two people turned to her.

"We were just re-enacting one of the most beautiful moments in the history of TV," the girl said. "G'day. I'm montypython203."

"And I'm Hubert24601," said the guy who was dressed as the Doctor.

"Er, pleased to meet you," said Billie doubtfully. "Now why are you here?"

"To bring you home," said Mikkifavo. "Back where you belong."

"Which is?" said Billie. NLAOTIC Psychotic walked over to her.

"Duh," she said. "With the Doctor." Billie nodded.

"Wow, real Whovians," she said. "I've only read about people this obsessed, I've never actually met any before."

"We're not just any old Whovians," said Hubert. "We're the Doctor/Rose shippers. Rose and the Doctor belong together, and we will do everything in our power to make sure that happens."

"Oh dear," said Billie. "I'm sorry, but I quit. I didn't want to be typecast, and wanted to explore other alternatives."

"People on soap operas have been there for like, 10 years, and you don't hear them complaining," said monty.

"But Doctor Who isn't a soap," said Billie.

"You wouldn't know, from some of the scripts," said NLAOTIC Psychotic. "Anyway, what's wrong with staying on? You get a constant income, you work with people you know, you get a good solid fanbase …" Billie considered this for a moment.

"True," she admitted. "But this way I can expand on that fanbase and increase my contacts. And I've been doing that. Did anyone see me in Shakespeare Retold?"

"Yeah, but that was just a one-off," said monty. "Big deal."

"Okay, but I was in a play too," retaliated Billie.

"Fat lot of good that is for those of us who live on the other side of the world," said Mikkifavo. "Besides, that's not even the point. We don't want Billie Piper. We want Rose Tyler!" Billie looked around anxiously. What had she gotten herself into?

"So, you want me back?" she said.

"That's right," confirmed Hubert. "We've drawn up a contract here, all you need to do is sign it." Billie took the piece of paper and started reading it.

"Length of employment … inconclusive?" she said. "What does that mean?"

"As long as we want you," said Mikkifavo. "But don't worry, it'll be a minimum of 5 years. At least."

"Wait, what's this?" asked Billie. " 'I also agree to appear in special Doctor Who Adults Only shows?' No way!"

"Come on, Daniel Radcliffe's appearing naked in his new play," said monty.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, but I can't help you," said Billie. "I hope you understand." Monty looked at her.

"Do you know how sad it was to watch Rose leave?" she asked. "The time we spent crying? The emotion we were feeling?"

"Well, I've got an idea of it," said Billie.

"You've got no idea," said NLAOTIC Psychotic. "So we'll have to show you."

"Huh?" said Billie. Monty smiled and reached behind her back.

"Oh no," said Billie.

"Oh yes," said monty. She pulled her hand back. She was holding the DVD with Doomsday on it.

"We don't need to sit through Army of Ghosts first, do we?" she asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Rose was pulled towards the void, Billie could see the tears glistening in everyone's eyes.

"No matter how many times you watch this, no matter how much you know what's going to happen, you never get used to it," said Hubert.

"Oh God, she's banging her hands now!" said monty, sniffing. "It's not fair!" (A/N: Writing this now, I'm actually on the verge of crying :( ).

"It was a very emotional scene," said Billie.

"Quiet, you're ruining it," said Mikkifavo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I, I love you!" said Rose. The tears were running down the faces now, and Billie herself was having to rub her eyes.

"Why didn't he say it?!" said NLAOTIC Psychotic. "He had all the time in the world!"

"It's not fair!" everyone moaned. Billie closed her eyes, remembering how everyone had cried the day that was filmed.

"Stupid bride, ruining the moment," muttered monty.

"I guess it's Russell's way of bringing the viewers back, by giving it a cliffie," said Mikkifavo.

"Well, that was … interesting," said Billie. "Can you please leave now?"

"Leave?" said Hubert. "We're only just starting."

"Huh?" said Billie, confused.

"You see, a lot of people have noticed how close Rose and the Doctor were, and how sad it was for them to be parted," said monty. "And so they have created clips to sad songs, and posted them on YouTube. So let's see what you think of them. We'll start with … oh I don't know … Goodbye My Lover?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Billie couldn't believe how many people had taken the time to create clips. After sitting through a dozen clips to Chasing Cars, she'd learnt the words off by heart. Other clips were to Who Knew?, Keep Holding On, The Sound of White, Slipped Away … even monty had created a clip to Almost Here. And thought Billie hated to admit it, they were having an effect on her. Every time she watched the Doctor crying or Rose admitting her love, she felt sad inside. After about 90 minutes of clips, she was in tears.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" she cried. "I don't know what I was thinking! Rose and the Doctor need each other!"

"That's right," said NLAOTIC Psychotic. "So will you sign?" Billie's tears ran onto the contract as she signed it.

"We knew you'd see things our way," said Hubert, smiling. "And don't worry, Russell's written an awesome reunion for you guys."

"We've got a copy of the script, if you'd like to read it," said Mikkifavo, handing Billie a photocopy of the script Annie Coomes had taken. "Well, we've gotta go. We're glad you've seen the error of your ways. Goodbye." Before Billie could say anything, everyone left. She stood there, gaping. Just then monty came back in.

"Forgot the DVD," she muttered, picking up the DVD. "Eh he, see ya."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Next up's Freema._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm practically drowing in them! I wonder what Russell T Davies would do if he knew so many people liked the idea of him being threatened with a sonic screwdriver, or what Billie would do if she knew we'd make her sit through God knows how many YouTube vids to get some sense into her... anyway, here is the new chapter. There are some people in it that haven't been mentioned before, but wanted to be in it.  
_

**Freema**

Freema (what kind of a name is that anyway?) was going through the script for Smith & Jones, her first story in Doctor Who. She was so excited. Just then the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Freema, listen to me," the voice said, which she recognised as Russell's. "You're not safe. There is a bunch of-" But the phone went dead. Freema shrugged and hung up. She was about to go back to going over the script, when there was a knock on her door.

"It's probably the media," she said to herself. "They can't get enough of me now I'm the Doctor's new companion." She smiled, flicked her hair back, walked to the door and opened it. But instead of flashing cameras, she saw a group of people smiling at her, who she thought must be fans.

"Hello there," she said. "Who are you?"

"Big fans of yours," said kiss-her-theta. "Can we please come in?" Freema didn't usually invite strange people into her home, but she couldn't resist the temptation to see what these people thought of her.

"Sure," she said. The people walked into the living room. GGEgirl lay down on the couch, shoes still on, while clairlune and go.suck.on.a.lemon headed for the fridge.

"Uh, excuse me," said Freema meekly. "Wou-would you mind not doing that?"

"Bloody hell, why'd you bother inviting us in?" asked kiss-her-theta. Freema couldn't help but notice that kiss-her-theta's tone had changed a bit.

"Sorry," Freema said. "I'm just a bit busy at the moment. I'm going over the script for Smith & Jones."

"Ah yes," said clairlune, coming back from the fridge. "Do you think I could have a peak?" Freema wanted to say no, but she couldn't resist clairlune's puppy-dog eyes.

"Er, sure," she replied. She then turned to the rest of the group.

"So, would you guys like my autograph?" she asked. Horesefly grinned.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she said. She then pulled out a piece of paper. "Right … here." Freema took the piece of paper. She was just about to sign it, when:

"Excuse me, where's your loo?" asked One of the riddles.

"Oh, through the corridor, first door on the right," answered Freema. But when she went back to sign the paper, she noticed that it wasn't just an ordinary piece of paper. There was print on it. It looked like … a contract.

"What is this?" she said. Before she could read it, go.suck.on.a.lemon snatched it out of her hand. She then noticed that clairlune had taken out a pen and was making changed to the script.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, snatching the script back. "You've taken out the best part!"

"More like the sickest part," said clairlune, who then sighed. "We hoped we could make this easy, but it looks like you're going to have to face the facts."

"What?" said Freema.

"The thing is …" began GGEgirl, "… we don't like you. We don't like Martha. We don't like anyone that isn't Rose."

"But, you said you were-" stammered a disbelieving Freema.

"We say a lot of things," said One of the riddles, coming back. "It's our duty as Doctor/Rose shippers to do whatever is necessary, even if it means lying to you."

"Not that that was a particularly hard task," added GGEgirl. "It was quite fun actually."

"But what does Rose have to do with any of this?" asked Freema. "She's gone."

"As a matter of fact, she's coming back," said go.suck.on.a.lemon. "And now she and the Doctor can have all the beautiful chemistry they've always had. Except for The Girl in the Fireplace, which will never be mentioned again."

"But Martha was supposed to ki-" began Freema.

"Stop, before we throw up," said horsefly. "That reminds me, we'll have to tell the group visiting the writers to get rid of anything remotely fluffy between Martha and the Doctor. Now, what was I saying? Oh yes, now we're willing to keep Martha in, at least for a few episodes. However, she won't be the big part you're expecting. We're thinking of her more like …"

"No," said Freema. "Not …"

"The tin dog," finished kiss-her-theta. "Oh my God, I can just imagine it now. Rose and the Doctor hugging after some big adventure, and Martha standing in the corner awkwardly. I love it!" There were nods of agreement among the group.

"Listen, I'm sorry you miss Rose," said Freema. "But you only represent a small part of the population. Half the people who watch probably don't even care about the Doctor's companion."

"Which means they won't mind when we bring back Rose," said clairlune.

"That's not what I was saying," said Freema.

"No, but it brings down your argument a bit," said GGEgirl.

"I think she needs to see the website," said go.suck.on.a.lemon, who then took out a laptop and logged onto On the first page of Doctor Who fics, at least half were about Doomsday.

"Doomsday has got to be the most written about episode in the history of TV," said One of the riddles. "Mourning fics, poems, alternate endings, reunion fics, sequels to reunion fics, fics where Rose is pregnant …"

"I get it," said Freema. "So does Martha have any fics?"

"A few," said horsefly. "Mainly ones where she asks the Doctor about Rose, and he either doesn't say anything or he says how much he loved her. And then there was monty's nanodrabble about how Martha wouldn't stay with the Doctor forever (sorry for the cross-promotion :P)."

"But seriously, Martha Jones, it just sounds so _plain_," said GGEgirl. "Rose was special, and she deserves her spot on the TARDIS. If you wish to stay on, sign the contract." Go.suck.on.a.lemon handed the contract back, and Freema read it.

"Will not touch the Doctor unless running from an alien threat? Will not show any signs of affection towards the Doctor? Will not smile at the Doctor unless it is absolutely necessary?!" she exclaimed.

"We'll be telling the writers not to allow for that anyway, this is just so it's confirmed and you don't sneak anything in," said kiss-her-theta.

"This is crazy! I won't do it!" said Freema.

"In that case, it's been nice knowing you," said clairlune. "Come on guys."

"No … wait," said Freema. "I mean, you're sure this'll keep me popular with the fans?"

"Of course," said horsefly. "This is what will make us like you. Anything more, and the rotten tomatoes will be flying."

"Well, okay," said Freema, signing the contract. She sighed, hoping she'd done the right thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I enjoyed writing this chapter. What did you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is a quite long chapter. It was mainly written by** Jillie chan**, and I have to say I didn't do a whole lot to it._

**The Writers**

Paul Cornell rolled his sore neck after a few hours of script writing for Doctor Who.

"You're still here, Paul?" Robert Shearman asked as he made his way to his desk.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Eleven," Robert said as he looked at his watch.

"Well, that's not too bad..." Paul started.

"In the morning."

"Ah."

"Russell just phoned," Mark Gatiss said as he walked up to Robert and Paul. "He said something about crazed Whovians and then the line went dead. Where's Matt?"

Robert glanced at Matt Jones empty desk. "Phoned in sick."

Helen Raynor joined the group looking very puzzled. "Paul, does your phone work? I was ordering lunch, then the line went dead."

Paul picked up his phone and didn't hear a thing; no engaged tone, no dial tone, nothing. "Hey, Steven, is your phone working?"

Steven Moffat picked up his phone. "No, why?"

Robert entered Matt's empty cubical and picked up the phone. "That's weird. How could every phone just die?"

"Oh, that was our doing," a girl around the age of fourteen said.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked Steven.

"I'm crazytellyaddict, and I came with the other Whovians," the girl said.

Paul felt a knot of dread as he glanced a Mark mouthing "Whovians".

"Other?" Robert asked anxiously.

"Yeah, others. Why does this plot seem familiar?" gaiafreedom21 asked, reading the open file on Paul's desk.

"Hey, you can't read that!" he protested.

Scout Girl looked over gaiafreedom21's shoulder. "I think it's the plot from Human Nature. You can't take a Seventh Doctor book and turn it into a Tenth Doctor episode!" she exclaimed. "And we can read it, because we are Doctor/Rose shippers. We are here to help you write new scripts for the third season of Doctor Who." The scriptwriters shared a confused look.

"But we have most of that written," said Toby Whithouse.

"Without Rose," cheri1 pointed out, as she flipped through one of the un-edited hardcopies of one of the scripts. She held it up as proof.

"Martha? What kind of name for a companion for the Doctor is Martha?"

"But Billie quit. And for the record, we didn't come up with Martha's name," Gareth Roberts said, leaving the safety of his cubical.

"That has already been taken care of," RagamuffinSundrop said. "So as you can see some revisions must be made."

"Some? I think you mean 'rewritten completely'," Cellar door 26 said, as she made faces at one of the scripts in her hands.

"No, some of them are still workable. But if they have too much fluff between the Doctor and Martha; burn them," Annie Coomes said.

"Great, who has matches?" Cellar door 26 asked, lifting the script up a little.

"I do," slygirl16 said pulling out a small match booklet.

"Now, wait a tick. You can't just burn the scripts and rewrite them!" Mark cried as Cellar door 26 pulled a match out of the booklet.

"Cellar, he's right. You can't burn that here," Annie Coomes said. "Take it up to the roof and burn it."

"We're not rewriting all of your scripts; just giving you a few guidelines," cheri1 said. She then handed Toby the book of guidelines, which he flipped through.

"Martha will not smile at the Doctor. She will not wink at the Doctor. She will not yawn in the Doctor's direction … Oh, well bloody hell. Why not just say that she won't breath near the Doctor?!"

"I think that on page 86," RagamuffinSundrop said in a deadpan.

"Okay, have you got that?" asked Jillie chan. "Good. Now where can we set up a timeline?"

"Timeline?" all the writers said at once.

"Yeah, a timeline. So that continuity mistakes aren't made again. No offence Mr. Moffat, but in the episode before Girl in the Fireplace he says he won't abandon Rose then, poof, he goes and saves a French courtesan. That has got to come from a lack in communication. Either that or a plot to enrage the fans. So, if we set up a timeline for the Doctor we can eliminate mistakes like that in the future," Jilliechan explained.

"Well...we have to eat!" Steven said.

"Great argument," Paul whispered.

Galadriella held up a few plastic Tesco bags. "We took care of that; we have pizza, Chinese, Pepsi, Coke, Pixie sticks, 7up..."

"Orange juice." Some of the paid writers gave Jillie chan a few looks.

"Hey, whatever works," she defended with a shrug.

"And speaking of work..." cheri1 started.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea," said Toby.

"Come on, the planet of the prostitutes is a great idea!" said Jillie chan. "It'll mean that Rose will have to wear the, ahem, _attire_, thereby getting the Doctor all flustered and hot for her."

"Not that anything'll happen," said galadriella. "Not in that timeslot, anyway."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No no no no no," Annie Coomes said.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Steven.

"That chemistry is just, ugh, fizzling," she said. "We want it _sizzling._"

"Hey Annie, why don't you show them some of your Happy Days fics (**A/N:** No, Annie Coomes did not pay me to promote her fics. I just really like them)?" suggested crazytellyaddict. Annie blushed, but wasted no time in getting out a laptop and going onto her FanFiction account.

"Wow, that's good stuff," said Toby. "How come we couldn't come up with any of that stuff?"

"Matt Jones could," said gaiafreedom21. "Hey, where is he?"

"Oh, he called in sick," said Paul.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Scout Girl. "Okay guys, Matt isn't here. We'll just have to take the cake h… actually, let's take it to David's!"

"I dunno, I don't want to spoil my figure for him," said galadriella.

"Can't we have some?" asked Helen.

"You would have if you could write fluff better," said Annie Coomes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eight hours, ten bottles of soda, five pizzas, twenty cartons of Chinese, an unknown amount of Pixie sticks, and a timeline later...

"I can't believe we have the next four seasons of Doctor Who planned," Paul said.

"See what you can do with teamwork?" Jillie chan said.

"What about the budget?" Helen asked.

"Let the pencil pushers worry about that," crazytellyaddict said.

"Well, we've got to meet up with the others. I believe we can leave the rest to you," Scout Girl said as she and the other shippers gathered up their stuff and left.

"I never realized how much the fans pay attention to the show before," Paul commented as he watched them leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Up next is the chapter we've all been waiting for. I'll try to write it as fast as I can. Now, NLAOTIC Psychotic had an idea that David should stop talking in his Scottish accent. Forever. What do you guys think about that? I wanted to run it by you first. And the only way you can tell me is if you review... _


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay, over 100 reviews! This chapter's quite long, but it had to be, to fit you all in! Sorry if more people have more parts than others. Now, I wanted to post this on the 18th of April to tie in with David's birthday (36 years since we've been graced with his presence) but I just couldn't wait! This chapter stars David Tennant, plus someone we all know and hate. Sorry to ruin it, I just had some things I wanted to say to her. Enjoy!_

**David (and an unfortunate guest)**

David sat down on his couch next to his girlfriend Sophia. He had just opened a bottle of champagne.

"What's the occasion?" Sophia asked.

"Can't a man treat himself and his lady?" David replied. Sophia smiled and kissed David on the lips. As she did so, she swore she saw someone through the window. She ignored it, thinking it was her imagination.

"Phew, that was close," kiss-her-theta said as she stood on Dark-Yukari's shoulders.

"Let me see!" said Mikkifavo from below.

"Trust me, you don't want to see what's going on right now," horsefly said, who managed to sneak a peek in. "It's like, against the laws of nature."

"What is it?" asked clairlune. Galadriella jumped up to see.

"It's a, um, re-enactment," she said. "From The Episode That Must Not Be Named." At first no one understood what she meant, but then the realisation dawned on them.

"Right," said One of the riddles. "In that case I think we need to break it up."

"Agreed," said cheri1. They went round to the front door and knocked. Sophia got up to go to the toilet, and David answered the door. DoctorWhoHoney329 was standing there. She was wearing a University of Gallifrey T shirt and a pin that said, 'I have the key to the TARDIS. Wanna go for a spin?'

"Yes?" David said. DoctorWhoHoney329 just stood there gaping, then fainted. David walked out to see if she was all right, thereby leaving the door open. The other shippers seized their chance. They rushed inside as quick as they could, averting their eyes so they wouldn't be distracted. Scout Girl was the last person in, so she dragged DoctorWhoHoney329 behind her. Once they were all in they just stood and looked at David.

"Oh. My. God," said Annie Coomes.

"Am I dreaming?" Hubert24601 said.

"He's even hotter in real life," said gaiafreedom21.

"Come on, compose yourselves," said RagamuffinSundrop. "Hello D-David. I can't tell you how much of an honour it is to meet you …"

"If I may," interrupted go.suck.on.a.lemon, who was holding bagpipes. "I've, um, prepared a little something." She then proceeded to play the bagpipes, which naturally got David's attention.

"Well done," he said. Just hearing him speak made everyone melt.

"Thank you," said go.suck.on.a.lemon.

"Okay, let's get down to business," said crazytellyaddict. "David, can I call you David? Oh God, er, the reason we're here …"

"What's going on?" asked Sophia, coming back. "I heard bagpipes … who the hell are all you?" All the shippers glared at Sophia, except those who couldn't take their eyes off David.

"Well well well, Sophia Myles," said Jillie chan. "Aka Little Miss Slut Slut (for those of you who are Adam Sandler fans, yes, I stole that line from _Mr Deeds_. I couldn't resist!)."

"Excuse me?" said Sophia. "What gives you the right to speak to me like that?"

"The unwritten law of the Doctor/Rose shippers," said GGEgirl. "Which also gives us the right to do this!" GGEgirl gave Sophia a huge slap on the cheek. "We know the kiss was only in the script, but you could have restrained yourself a little."

"True," admitted David.

"You can talk," said Cellar Door 26. "Don't think we didn't see you kiss back." David blushed.

"Oo, champagne," said slygirl16, taking Sophia's glass. "I don't suppose you've got any beer?" David shook his head, so slygirl16 just drank from the glass.

"Hey, that's mine!" exclaimed Sophia.

"Yeah, and the Doctor belonged to Rose, but you didn't seem to care much about that," said Bubblez-rocks-your-socks.

"Oh will you give it a rest!" said Sophia, rolling her eyes. "It was acting! It was scripted! It was pretend!"

"Yes," said monty. "Speaking of which, have you actually played any roles set in modern times?"

"What?" said Sophia.

"Reinette in _Doctor Who_: 18th century," said monty. "Anne in _The Abduction Club_: 18th century. Kate in _Nicholas Nickelby_: 19th century. Isolde in _Tristan + Isolde_: 5th century. Plus there's _Oliver Twist, The Prince and the Pauper_ … is anyone else seeing a pattern here?"

"I've been in other stuff!" argued Sophia. "_Underworld Evolution, Thunderbirds, Extras_ …"

"In _Extras_ you were on screen for like 30 seconds!" monty retaliated.

"Okay, we're getting off the point here," said colourmebeautifulforachange. "We are here to talk to David about the changes that are being made for Series Three of Doctor Who."

"Oh yes?" said David. "And what would they be?"

"Um, would you mind getting rid of her?" asked flight815surviver, pointing to Sophia. "She won't need to be involved."

"I have every right to be here!" said Sophia. "This is an outrage!"

"No, it's an outrage that you're dating the Doctor and you don't even know anything about Daleks," said monty. "I saw you in David's video diary. You were clueless." Sophia was shocked, but Stargazing BasketCase and NLAOTIC Psychotic escorted her to the door. They let her out, then shoved the door in her face.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said NLAOTIC Psychotic, who then took a seat on the couch next to DoctorWhoHoney329, who had regained consciousness.

"Finally we can start," said moonbean. "Now, as GGEgirl said before we are the Doctor/Rose shippers. We basically live off all the chemistry there is between the Doctor and Rose. At least we did, until Doomsday, which left us gutted."

"We felt that something needed to be done," said Scout Girl. "And while reunion fanfics are good, it just wasn't the same as seeing it in the flesh. So we've been meeting with the people involved with the show and have convinced them … to bring back Rose!" There were smiles on everyone's faces.

"Oh," said David. "That changes things a bit. What about Martha?"

"We're keeping her on, but she's gonna have a much more minor role," said Stargazing BasketCase. "Her name probably won't even appear in the opening credits. Not once Rose is back, anyway."

"But, if Rose comes back, the Doctor will have to tell her …" David started.

"Exactly," said Hubert24601. "No more denial."

"No more beating about the bush," said cheri1.

"No more of us sitting at home, silently begging for something to be said," said Jillie chan. "And about time, too." David looked worried.

"But listen, it's still gonna have all the sci fi and adventure in it," assured Bubblez-rocks-your-socks.

"Yeah, basically the same as before," added NLAOTIC Psychotic. "Oh, and you'll mnbgjfjdgn." She put her hand over her mouth as she said the last bit.

"What?" said David.

"Um, you'll appear drunk more often," said NLAOTIC Psychotic. "Looser inhibitions mean more of a chance to do stuff with Rose. Plus with those sunnies on, I mean you looked …" She trailed off.

"What is it about you and not completing your sentences?" asked David.

"Um, I think what she meant to say is …" began crazytellyaddict, "… you looked … guys, help me out here." Everyone took a deep breath. It was like admitting to your school crush you liked him.

"You. Looked. Hot!" they exclaimed.

"Not that you need the sunnies. You're hot anyway," said galadriella. "Oh God, did I just say that out loud?"

"Who cares?" said moonbean. "David, we can't hide it. We just love everything about you."

"Your smile," said clairlune.

"Your eyes," said Mikkifavo.

"Your freckles," said Dark-Yukari.

"Your accent," said Cellar Door 26.

"I printed pictures of you off the internet, stuck them in a little diary of mine and added somewhat amusing, suggestive captions," said monty. The others looked at her.

"What can I say?" monty said. "The funny thing is, my little brother still thinks I miss Chris, which I do, but you make up for it."

"You're the best part of the fourth Harry Potter film," said flight815surviver, which received several nods of agreement. David just stood there, gob smacked.

"Um, thank you?" he said. "Well, this was certainly unexpected. I had no idea that I was making such an impact."

"Oh God, that accent!" said kiss-her-theta.

"Hey, do you think you could talk like the Doctor for a bit?" asked NLAOTIC Psychotic. "It really suits you."

"Oh, um, okay," said David, changing accents, which attracted sighs from around the room. "So, all these changes you're making, are they official?"

"Pretty much," said One of the riddles. "We've visited just about everyone else involved. We just need you to sign your contract." Horsefly produced a piece of paper. David put on his glasses (not the Doctor's, I'm sorry) and skimmed through it.

"5 years minimum … bla bla bla … hmm, that's a bit rough on her … what?! Well, I did do Casanova … right … okay, finished."

"And I take it everything's okay?" said Scout Girl.

"I don't know guys ... it's a tall order," sighed David.

"Well, I suppose if you don't want to do it, we could, have you all to ourselves?" suggested NLAOTIC Psychotic, her blue eyes shining. David looked around in horror as the girls in the room suddenly had broad grins on their faces and began walking towards him.

"So, when do we start filming?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The last few lines were written by NLAOTIC Psychotic. Now, this isn't the end. I'm going to do an epilogue, but I'm not sure how it'll work out. BTW for those of you who were following my fic **There's always another way**, I have finished it you know. I haven't received any reviews for the last chapter, so I don't know what's going on there._

_Random fact: Sophia Myles is only 27. _


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the last installment. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. This chapter isn't particularly amusing, but it's just a way of finishing it off._

"Well, we can't have gotten a more pleasing result than that," said slygirl16.

"I know, I can't believe we pulled it off!" added Dark-Yukari.

"Let's face it, it needed to be done," said colourmebeautifulforachange. "The BBC didn't know a good thing when they had it. They just needed us to point it out to them."

"And that we did," said GGEgirl. "Plus we got to meet David Tennant!" Everyone squealed with excitement. That was definitely one of the most rewarding parts of the experience.

"It's a good thing we didn't let him sign that contract straight away," said flight815surviver. "That was a day I will never forget." (Fantasise about what you wish happened).

"Anyway, now it's all over and done with," said Scout Girl. "Mission complete."

"Actually, not quite," said monty. "I've got a little something of my own to take care of."

"What is it?" asked go.suck.on.a.lemon.

"You'll see in a couple of months," replied monty sneakily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Icing on the cake," said clairlune. Everyone was at their respective homes now, communicating via webcam.

"I know, how cool is it that we can all see it on the same day!" exclaimed galadriella.

"Well, I thought it was necessary," said monty. "And while I was there I forced the ABC to show the classics again for us Aussies."

"Good on ya," said Cellar Door 26.

"Oh my god, I can't wait 'til it's on!" said Annie Coomes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the night of _Rose's Return_. Everyone practically held their breath as they watched, not to mention grinned like Cheshire cats. It was dramatic, action-packed, and it had a teary reunion. As the credits rolled up, a smile crossed everyone's faces.

_The BBC would like to thank the Doctor/Rose shippers, who helped us to see the error of our ways. They will each be receiving royalties and have the opportunity to attend any events regarding Doctor Who in the future:_

_kiss-her-theta_

_Mikkifavo_

_montypython203_

_clairlune_

_slygirl16_

_NLAOTIC Psychotic_

_Annie Coomes_

_Hubert24601_

_galadriella_

_One of the riddles_

_horselfy_

_cheri1_

_DoctorWhoHoney329_

_Scout Girl_

_gaiafreedom21_

_RagamuffinSundrop_

_go.suck.on.a.lemon_

_crazytellyaddict_

_Jillie chan_

_GGEgirl_

_Cellar Door 26_

_Bubblez-rocks-your-socks_

_colourmebeautifulforachange_

_flight815surviver_

_Stargazing BasketCase_

_moonbean_

_Dark-Yukari_

_(your name if you weren't included but would still like to be)_

All around the world that night, parents were asking their children why their screen name was in the closing credits of Doctor Who.

**The End**

_  
_


End file.
